


Biding Time

by OfTheNoseworthyClan



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheNoseworthyClan/pseuds/OfTheNoseworthyClan
Summary: A quick fic about Pearl waiting for his bf to get home idk ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 9





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, which I wrote to test out how the way I wrote poetry would work in narrative form! I liked it a lot so I decided to continue with that sorta style in more fics and original writing later on.
> 
> Of course I had to test it out with an absurdistshipping idea because the world could use more of that rarepair don't you agree
    
    
    Pearl looked around the room, 
    just once more. 
    
    like he had been doing all night.
    The items strewn about it were perched in exactly the same manner as they had been when he had laid eyes on them last time —
    
    Everything he could see, from right to left:
    
    	His scarf,
    		hanging on the doorknob.
    
    	The wood dresser (one of its drawers was slightly ajar due to a single cotton sleeve sticking out. Pearl was slightly annoyed at the untidiness of that appearance, but he also didn’t care quite enough to get up from his welcoming bed to fix that peeve),
    		propped up parallel with the wall, but not quite flesh. Knowing how often he cleaned his room, there must be loads of dust behind it.
    
    	The old CRT TV Pearl was given as a hand-me-down from Dad,
    		Sitting squat on top of the dresser.
    
    	A matte gray wastebasket, with 
    	∙ one
    	∙ two
    	∙ and if Pearl raised his head slightly, he could spot a third
    	pieces of crumpled-up paper — probably from Dia sketching some mecha designs from that show he liked,
    		on the side of the dresser opposite the door.
    
    	A chair, the same make and model as the ones in the dining room,
    		placed lazily in the far left corner of the room.
    
    	A wooden shelf nailed into the wall,
    		just above the chair.
    	On those shelves were Pearl and Diamond's treasured comedy awards — one. two. three. four. Annoyingly, the only other object on the shelf was a ProTeam Omega figure that Dia had painted and given to him. Pearl couldn't care less about the figure, and its presence on the shelf was out of place, to say the least, but as much as it irked him to look at, he just couldn't throw away something that Dia had taken so many hours to paint for him. So it stayed there.
    
    And that was pretty much everything notable within eyeshot.
    
    
    …
    
    
    How long ago was the last time he checked around the room?
    He couldn’t quite recall.
    				…
    					Twenty seconds, maybe? 	The gap in time between this and the last didn’t seem that short, but Pearl was smart enough to know not to trust his own mind when he was in a mood like the one he was in right now.
    
    In any case, he had nothing better to do.
    
    From right to left:
    	His scarf
    	the wood dresser
    	the TV
    	the wastebasket
    	three pieces of paper
    	the chair
    	the shelf
    	the comedy awards
    	that goddamn mecha figure
    
    Again he checked.
    And again,
    		and again,
    				and again,
    						and
    
    Of course it was the most excruciatingly boring task in the world. But Pearl had nothing else to do. If he didn't spend the time glancing feverishly, he would be prancing about the room making a racket. 
    Waiting just wasn't one of Pearl's strong suits. 
    
    God, when would Dia get here already.
    
    		Scarf, dresser, TV, garbage, paper, chair, shelf, trophies, that stupid figure
    		…Scarf, dresser, TV, garbage, paper, chair, shelf, trophies, that stupid figure
    
    			Scarf, dresser, TV, garbage, paper, chair, shelf, trophies, that stupid. fricking. figure.
    
    At some point, he had done this so often that by the time he noticed a Dia-shaped figure walking up the dirt path toward his house through the window (which strangely was not one of the objects he listed off in his head) he thought he had just gone insane.
    
    Then he did a double take.
    
    He jumped up out of his bed and sprinted a few feet to the window of his room with all the energy that had been bottled in him since this whole waiting game had begun. His eyes, still unused to the feeling of staying put, made it harder for him to focus on Dia's form walking slowly up the road. 
    The world  felt   like    it     was      constantly       spinning        to         the          right           .
    
    Snap out of it, Pearl.
    
    He barreled downstairs,
    nearly tripping on the way down (which would make for a great gag after all that build-up — but that wasn't important right now)
    and landing with a thud at the bottom. 
    Regaining his footing, he shot through the air like a rifle shell
    whose target was just beyond the distorted, rippled glass of the front door ahead of him.
    
    
    He opened the door before Diamond even knocked.
    "Dia! We— we made it to—" his excited stuttering got in the way of the message he was trying to get across, so he just pulled the invitation letter out of his pocket, hoping the flyer would say what he needed to in his stead.
    
    Dia's reaction certainly wasn't the first thing Pearl expected. Upon understanding why Pearl called him over, his lackadaisical smile morphed into a beaming one,
    and he then leaned into Pearl, giving him a kind, gentle peck on the lips 
    	before wrapping his arms around his waist for a hug filled with pride for Pearl's achievement.
    
    
    				"…We did it."
    
    
    The act of affection caught Pearl off guard. Diamond wasn't one to be overly affectionate with him most of the time. But rather than coming across as off-putting, it only further nailed into his head the huge jump that this invitation was from where they used to be.
    
    	As that reality set into him once more, he snapped back to the moment.
    
    Everything he could see, from right to left:
    
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    
    	A blurry Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    
    	A blur in the shape of Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    
    	A blur that used to be Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around him
    
    
    	Diamond, comfortingly wrapping his arms around Pearl, obscured by the tears of joy in his eyes.
    
    
    
    
    
    Through the lump in his throat, 
    Pearl managed to say just a few words
    
    
    				"…Y-yeah, we really did…"
    
    
    							and returned the hug.
    


End file.
